Grotto
Shit Brick |species = Human |citizenship = |gender = Male |affiliation = Kitchen Irish |DOD = 2015 |tv series = Daredevil (3 episodes) |actor = McCaleb Burnett |status = Deceased}} Elliot Grote, better known as Grotto, was a small-time criminal affiliated with the Kitchen Irish who sought legal protection from Nelson and Murdock after being targeted by the Punisher, only for the vigilante to find and kill him. Biography Hitman Working for the Kitchen Irish Grotto was occasionally tasked with carrying out hits for the Kitchen Irish. One day, after killing a target, he was spotted in the act by an old woman. Grotto panicked due to her seeing his face and ended up killing her as well. Grotto seemed to feel guilty about his actions while working for the mob as, according to Father Paul Lantom, he regularly sat in the church and put various items in the offering, from money to a Rolex watch, in hope of redemption.Daredevil: 2.03: New York's Finest Punisher Target Massacre at the Burren Club meeting]] Grotto was present during the meeting of members of the Kitchen Irish mob where their leader, Nesbitt, greeted them all and Grotto collected a glass of whiskey for him, being mocked by Johnny in the process for kissing up to Nesbitt, but Grotto completely ignored the insults. Now he had his drink, Nesbitt ranted about Wilson Fisk and the hole left in the organized crime of New York City after he was arrested by the FBI, before announcing his intention to take over crime in the neighborhood. However, at the height of Nesbitt's speech the entire assembly was massacred by the Punisher, who fired into the room from a distance, killing Nesbitt, Cullen, George and everybody else attending. Grotto managed to just survive the attack, as he had jumped behind a bar counter when the shooting started, although he did suffer a gunshot wound before he could get to cover. Once the bullets had stopped, Grotto managed to flee the scene moments before the New York City Police Department arrived to look over the carnage.Daredevil: 2.01: Bang Looking for Help ]] Grotto soon arrived at Josie's Bar where Matt Murdock, Karen Page, and Foggy Nelson were playing pool. Murdock picked up on Grotto's heartbeat and the sound of his finger tapping his own gun. Murdock walked over to talk to Grotto thinking he was going to cause trouble. Murdock told him that this was a good place with good people and that he should find somewhere else to drink but Grotto stated that he is there on business with Nelson and Murdock, noting he knew who Murdock was. for help]] Grotto sat with the trio and began to inform them all of what he had witnessed happen to the Kitchen Irish and claimed that the massacre was carried out with military precision. When Page asked what his own involvement was he admitted that he sometimes did jobs for the Irish, before asking them to help him get placed in witness protection as he was paranoid that the shooter was currently looking for him. Despite Murdock's protest that they only help good people, Nelson told Grotto that they will look into it. Grotto then passed out and fell out of his chair due to blood loss from his gunshot wound. Metro-General Shooting takes Grotto to the hospital]] Grotto awoke in Metro-General Hospital with Karen Page at his side and immediately began freaking out and saying that he could not stay there because whoever was looking for him would undoubtedly find and kill him. Page urged him to relax and reassured him of his safety by telling him that he was checked in under a fake name, Steve Schaffer, and that she was posing as his wife, noting that her story had nearly made the nurse cry. ]] Just as Grotto began to relax however, the Punisher arrived at the hospital looking to finish wiping out the Kitchen Irish. The pair heard the noise of a fight and a nurse screaming which made Grotto panic while Page went to check out the hallway. Page saw the Punisher walking towards their room armed with a shotgun and pulled Grotto from the bed in a desperate attempt to escape their attacker. Grotto and Page fled the hospital while being shot at by the Punisher's shotgun, barely avoiding the blasts as they ran downstairs. The pair made it to Page's car and drove away from the hospital as Grotto narrowly escaped being killed when Castle began shooting at the car with a rifle from the rooftop of the building. As they continued driving, they were unaware that the Punisher had Grotto in his sights as he prepared to fire. However Grotto was saved when Daredevil arrived on the scene and attacked Castle before he could make a kill shot, ensuring Page and Grotto get away safely as they headed to the New York City Police Department. Making a Deal Grotto and Karen Page headed for the 15th Precinct Police Station where Grotto was interviewed by Page while he continued to panic about the Punisher attempting to kill him again, noting that Page did not seem scared although she insisted she was terrified. Foggy Nelson then joined them and confronted Grotto about him telling them the Kitchen Irish were massacred by an army. Brett Mahoney gave Grotto a change of clothes and put him into witness protection. ]] Samantha Reyes and Blake Tower then arrived and Grotto insisted that they give him a deal, although Reyes claimed this was not good enough and instead told him that they wished him to wear a wire to assist them in arresting Edgar Brass. Grotto refused but Page and Nelson convinced him that this was the help offer he was going to get, when Grotto asked what would happen if he refused and Reyes told him he was free to go, but Tower showed Grotto images of the Punisher's previous victims to make him change his mind. Grotto agreed and they prepared to move forward, with Grotto being given a wire which he complained was far too large to go unnoticed. Nelson advised him about how to speak to Brass in order not to arise suspicion while Reyes rudely suggested that he could still walk away and risk being found by the Punisher. Grotto continued to complain so Page reminded him since Wilson Fisk was arrested so were a lot of corrupt cops so Grotto was safe. Grotto agreed to go and asked for a kiss from Page, but she only gave him a middle finger. ]] Doing as instructed, the nervous Grotto moved forward towards Brass' warehouse where he called him out while the New York City Police Department and the FBI listened closely to the conversation. Grotto called out Brass in the darkness and told him to come out where he could see him, but when nothing appeared to happen, Grotto got spooked and threatened to walk away, suggesting he find someone else to sell heroin to. Eventually Grotto seemingly spotted Brass standing between some shipping crates and went to speak to him in order to make an apparent drug deal. The man turned out, however, not to be Brass but a cop who was part of a team setting up a trap for the Punisher in which Grotto was being used as bait. Grotto watched as the police fired upon an incoming truck, only to realize it was being driven by a captured member of the Dogs of Hell and was a distraction set up by the Punisher. However, before the Punisher could shoot Grotto, he was attacked by Daredevil and Grotto ran away, calling Page to berate her about using him as bait before Grotto decided to leave New York City by himself.Daredevil: 2.02: Dogs to a Gunfight Rooftop Execution ]] Grotto stole a car while attempting to leave New York City, however he was found and captured by the Punisher. Grotto was beaten and taken onto a rooftop where the Punisher presented him to the captured Daredevil who he ordered to kill him before he shot Grotto, giving him the power to chose who died. Punisher tortured Grotto and made him confess to his murders to explain to Daredevil why Grotto deserved to die. ]] Punisher aimed his gun at Grotto's chest and began counting down, while Daredevil promised that he would hand Grotto over to the New York City Police Department but Punisher refused to listen and Grotto continued to beg for his life. Just as Punisher counted down, Daredevil used his one bullet to break his chains before running at Punisher. He came too late and Punisher fatally shot Grotto point blank in the chest. Once Punisher had been subdued, Daredevil tried to carry the bleeding Grotto to safety but he died in his arms. Legacy Daredevil's Guilt To be added Personality Grotto, although not an important member of the Kitchen Irish, was never the less tasked with at least one hit. Although he seemed remorseful about having to kill a woman who witnessed the hit, it's difficult to ascertain if he was sincere or was simply saying he was remorseful to avoid being killed by the Punisher. The fact that he often dropped large sums of money, and even a Rolex watch once, into the collection plate at Paul Lantom's church, hinted that his remorse may have been genuine. Equipment *'Bulletproof Vest': To be added Facilities *'Burren Club': To be added *'Josie's Bar': To be added *'Metro-General Hospital': To be added *'15th Precinct Police Station': To be added Relationships Allies *Kitchen Irish **Nesbitt † **Finn Cooley † **Kelly Cooley † **Cullen † **Thomas † **Johnny † **George † *Paul Lantom † *Josie *Nelson and Murdock **Foggy Nelson **Matt Murdock **Karen Page *Brett Mahoney *Daredevil Enemies *Frank Castle/Punisher - Killer *Samantha Reyes † *Blake Tower *Edgar Brass Appearances *''Daredevil'' **''Season Two'' ***''Bang'' ***''Dogs to a Gunfight'' ***''New York's Finest'' ***''Penny and Dime'' (picture) ***''Kinbaku'' (mentioned) ***''Regrets Only'' (mentioned) Trivia *In the comics, Grotto is a partner of Turk Barrett, an enemy of both Daredevil and Elektra. Grotto usually takes orders from the Kingpin and serves as the voice of reason for Turk. Behind the Scenes *Jason Mello was a stunt double for McCaleb Burnett in the role of Grotto. References External Links * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Criminals Category:Kitchen Irish Members Category:Nelson and Murdock Clients Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Punisher